chronicles_of_the_first_flamefandomcom-20200214-history
Nazlaieqk the Reclaimer
Nazlaieqk the Reclaimer was an Araian kyasid warlock, and ally of Mikhalinn during the close of the Second Era. A controversial figure not well liked even by his own people, he championed his dark crusade against the eastern lands of men through sheer willpower, brutality and force of religious charisma. Biography Nazlaieqk made a reputation for himself within the Blood Moon tribe by proving himself the very worst of a bad lot. In the Pits of Birthing, he was the last one standing amongst him litter. Upon his victory, he proceeded to lap up some of the blood of his slain brethren, for which he was castigated fiercely by the tribe’s warlocks - cannibalism of any kind is great taboo amongst the wolf-fey. Soon after his decisive yet transgressive supremacy was proven, he was initiated into the ranks of the Blood Moon’s priestly caste. In coming years, his fanaticism and zealous commission to the cause of annihilation became legendary. Many of the priesthood were impressed by his formidability in combat (due to his unusually broad shoulders and muscle bulk), but he insisted upon cleaning his wounds by licking them and developed a disturbing fixation upon fire, which they forbade that he pursue. Once he had achieved young adulthood, Nazlaieqk came under the impression that he was a god in flesh and that he had been chosen as an exarch of Oblivion upon the earthly plane. In his religious mania, he lured a number of his tribe’s younglings into the Moon Temple and cruelly put them to death, gathering their blood in the communal font for his consumption. As he was enraptured and half-way through drinking his ceremonial liquor, the tribe’s head priest discovered him and, once again horrified at his anthropophagic transgression against his own kin, attacked him on sight with lethal force. Nazlaieqk who was unarmed broke the priest’s neck and completed his ritual consecration by washing the temple walls and altars with blood. His ceremony having been completed, he emerged from the front entrance of the Moon Temple bathed in red and bearing the body of the high priest in his arms, whereupon he called the notice of the whole tribe by lighting an enormous pyre and tossing the corpse upon it. While his tribesmen recoiled in horror at the presence of hated flames within their community, Nazlaieqk declared that they need not fear, for a new black dawn was imminent and that the final cleansing of the world was to be carried out under his leadership. Although terrified of the roaring tongues which threatened to catch light to their dwellings an beloved trees, none dared defy him and the majority were won over as he stoked their resentment towards the world of men. The Blood Moon tribe now had their new religious and military leader. Nazlaieqk would over the next years go on to rally numerous other kyasid tribes to his dark cause, preparing to make total war upon the human settlements of Arktorah and eventually the city-state of Tolnor. His radicalisation of the wolf fey continued throughout this time, and he came to wield powerful sorceries through the frequent ritual sacrifice and exsanguination of tribal children. Although he longed to see the masses burn, he reigned in his pyromania so as to avoid alienating his followers, and stored up his fury so that it might be unleashed upon the humans in the coming religious purge.